During the final approach of an aircraft to a landing strip (or runway) of an airport, the aircraft assumes a succession of various configurations. The aircraft has to assume a landing configuration at a stabilization point in which the flaps, the slats and the undercarriage are deployed and stabilized. The stabilization point generally corresponds to a point at which the aircraft is flying at a final approach speed plus 5 knots (approximately 9.3 km/h) at an altitude of 1000 feet (approximately 305 m) on the glide path of the runway. There exists a glide path system that makes it possible to guide the aircraft during landing by means of a vertical guide signal such as a Glide signal. This system makes it possible to perform repetitive approaches relative to a conventional slope that is generally equal to γ=−3° in order to reduce the sonic imprint on the ground under the aircraft on final approach. However, during simulations of said system a number of problems in implementing this type of approach became apparent. In fact, during a final approach with a view to landing the aircraft assumes a succession of various configurations to reach a final configuration at the stabilization point. Now, management of exit from the various configurations along the glide path on the basis of a vertical guide signal to reach the stabilization point reliably and repetitively regardless of the external conditions is difficult.